Mensaje
by Katte Turner
Summary: [OneShot] Ryoma está en el Campamento Sub-17, pero comienza a sentirse repentinamente pensativo por las noches. Y aunque él no quiera, sólo una persona podrá aliviarlo, y de una manera tan particular que terminará por desconcertarlo. [RyoSaku]


Una fumada que acaba de salir de mi mente, espero que les guste. Sakurimoon, gracias a que leí tu fic esta idea vio la luz. Esto va dedicado para ti.

PD: Por si les interesa, el próximo mes comenzaré a actualizar los fics pendientes.

* * *

**Mensaje**

Boca arriba sobre su camarote, Ryoma meditaba mirando el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Los pensamientos pasaban veloces por su mente, pero uno en particular, molesto, se instaló para quedarse. Sin duda alguna, él estaba cumpliendo lo que siempre había querido hacer: jugar con los mejores tenistas del país —de su edad—, concentrado en el mejor campamento que pudiese existir en Japón. Había conocido a muchos de ellos, y todos y cada uno le había proporcionado enseñanzas importantes para seguir avanzando en su meta de ser el mejor. Por supuesto que había jugadores que lo sacaban de quicio por sus variadas personalidades, pero nadie sobraba ahí, y los que lo hacían ya habían abandonado la concentración. Tenía todo lo que quería en ese momento, estaba con sus compañeros de equipo y avanzaba junto a ellos.

Y sin embargo, Ryoma no estaba tranquilo. Le parecía irrisorio e improbable, pero ella estaba ahí, instalada en su cabeza como si nunca se hubiese ido. Estar lejos —primero en Estados Unidos— le había demostrado que él sí podía extrañar, que sí podía añorar, que sí poseía esos sentimientos que creía que jamás sentiría, que —eventualmente— a todos les pasaba alguna vez. Él no iba a ser la excepción, jamás. Ya en esos tiempos pensaba levemente en ella, pero no como ahora. Con trece años la vida parecía ser bastante fácil, pero Ryoma no sabía si se estaba complicando solo o si efectivamente las cosas podían ponerse difíciles a esa edad. No lo sabía, por eso miraba el techo de su habitación afanosamente, como si él pudiese darle la respuesta que necesitaba.

Tenía todo lo que quería, y sin embargo extrañaba lo que necesitaba. A Ryoma le costaba entender, pero suponía que existía un cariño de amistad por la muchacha que ya no podía esconder más, que ya no podía pretender que no existía porque ahí estaba, latente pero presente, oscuro pero nítido, recordándoselo todas las benditos noches. En el día no lograba quitarle la concentración, porque su motivación por avanzar era superior a cualquier cosa, pero en la noche las cosas eran distintas. Tenderse en su cama implicaba inevitablemente imaginar su largo cabello rojizo, su rostro, su sonrojo, su sonrisa. De repente, Ryoma se encontraba a sí mismo agitando la cabeza frenéticamente en negación, como si eso pudiese borrar esos pensamientos, como si todo se solucionase diciendo _no_. Pero no, no era tan fácil, nunca lo fue para él. El tenis se le hacía pasmoso, pero otras cosas, como relacionarse con la gente, se le complicaban exponencialmente. Y así era él, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Pero no quería resignarse a dormir con ese pensamiento, no más. Se levantó ágil pero sigilosamente de su cama, alcanzando el baño en lo que dura un pestañeo. Abrió la llave del grifo y el agua comenzó a recorrerle la cara, y siguió y siguió bañándola hasta que sintió su cabeza fría y libre de pensamientos sobre ella. Cuando se secó su rostro con la toalla aprovechó de mirar qué hora era. Su moderno reloj no sólo le indicaba aquello, sino que también la fecha y el día. Sus ojos se ensancharon al percatarse, por primera vez en el día, que hoy era viernes. Por regla, los viernes era el único día de la semana en que los jugadores podían usar una computadora para chequear sus e-mails o entablar conversaciones con sus familiares, y él aprovecharía el poco tiempo que le quedaba para hacerlo.

Caminó, abrió y cerró puertas, y siguió caminando hasta que por fin llegó a lo que parecía ser la sala de computación. Preparado para encender uno, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba funcionando. Frunciendo el ceño ante ese extraño prospecto, hizo doble click en el ícono del navegador. Ryoma no era fanático de la tecnología, tampoco se le daba bien. Ingresó la dirección del servicio de correos y luego la cuenta de su e-mail. Tardó en recordar su clave, pues no ingresaba a su cuenta desde que había llegado al campamento —sí, Ryoma no había necesitado saber de su familia hasta ese momento—. Entró, esperando encontrarse con correos de su padre y de su madre, y unos cuantos correos SPAM, pero nunca, jamás esperó encontrarse con ese mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

Un inocente y pequeño "Hola" titulaba el asunto, tan pequeño que parecía querer esconderse entre los demás mensajes. Ryoma no podía cerrar los ojos del asombro. Los demás e-mails habían pasado a segundo plano, ahora lo único que importaba era leer el bendito mensaje.

_Ryoma-kun:_

_Hola, ¿cómo has estado? Espero que bien, y espero que no te moleste que te haya escrito, tenía muchas ganas de saber de ti así que tu prima amablemente me dio tu correo electrónico. ¿Cómo están los senpais? Su ausencia no se ha notado demasiado ya que estamos de vacaciones, pero creo que todo el colegio los extrañará cuando volvamos a clases._

_Ojalá esté todo bien por allá, te deseo todo el éxito del mundo para que seas vencedor. Me haría muy feliz que me contestaras._

_Se despide,_

_Ryuzaki Sakuno._

¿Qué, acaso era una broma? ¿Cuánto tiempo se había tardado en escribir ese mensaje? ¿Cómo era posible que se leyera todo tan fluido, siendo que ella era tan tímida y siempre tartamudeaba por todo? ¿Y por qué pensaba que se molestaría por escribirle?

Pero no, Ryoma no pensaba en eso en lo absoluto. Desconcertado como se sentía, lo único que venía a su mente era que aquel mensaje —corto pero conciso— había llegado en el momento indicado, justo, preciso. Casi parecía como si hubiese llamado a Ryuzaki con sus pensamientos, y ella hubiese acudido hacia él sólo como ella sabía hacerlo: calmada, tierna, suave.

Lo que contestó fue tan conciso como lo que necesitaba de ella:

_Estamos todos bien, cansados pero bien. Gracias por escribir._

_Ryoma._

Dirigiéndose de vuelta a su habitación Ryoma soltó un suspiro y, al llegar a su destino, se desplomó en su cama, sintiéndose paradójicamente liviano. Una sonrisa llena de alegría se grabó firmemente en su rostro, una que nada ni nadie iba a poder borrar. Ryuzaki se había instalado en su mente por una simple y sencilla razón: para aliviarlo.


End file.
